


Doctor Who | Quotes

by TheLoneOnlineWolf2



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Quotations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneOnlineWolf2/pseuds/TheLoneOnlineWolf2
Kudos: 4





	1. "Hello."

**Eleventh Doctor:** "Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically...run."

\- The Doctor, S5 E1 ("The Eleventh Hour")


	2. "Fantastic."

**Ninth Doctor:** "Rose...before I go, I just want to say that you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And you know what? So was I."

\- The Doctor, S1 E13 ("The Parting of the Ways")


	3. "Nice to Meet You."

**Ninth Doctor:** "Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life!"

\- The Doctor, S1 E1 ("Rose")


	4. "Sweetie."

**River:** "Goodbye, sweetie."

\- River Song, S7 E13 ("Name of the Doctor")


	5. "She Is To Me!!"

**Eleventh Doctor:** "All of creation has just been wiped from the sky. Do you know how many lives now that never happened? All the people who never lived? Your girlfriend isn't more important than the whole universe."

*Rory turns the Doctor around and punches his face*

**Rory:** "SHE IS TO ME!!"

\- Rory Williams to The Doctor, S5 E13 ("The Big Bang")


	6. "Rose Tyler."

**Rose:** "I love you."

**Tenth Doctor:** "Quite right too. And I suppose...if it is my last time to say it: Rose Tyler-"

*vanishes*

\- Rose and The Doctor, S2 E13 ("Doomsday")


	7. "It Doesn't Do Wood?"

**Donna:** "Sonic it!! Use the, thingy!!"

 **Tenth Doctor:** "I can't, it's wood!!"

 **Donna:** "What, it DOESN'T DO WOOD?"

\- Donna and The Doctor, S4 E8 ("Silence in the Library")

**Eleventh Doctor:** "It doesn't do wood!!"

 **Rory:** "That is rubbish."

 **Eleventh Doctor:** "OI!!" DON'T DISS THE SONIC!!"

\- The Doctor and Rory, S5 E6 ("The Vampires of Venice")


	8. "There's Something I'm Forgetting."

**Eleventh Doctor:** "Legs!! I still got legs!! Good. Arms, hands. Ooh, fingers. Lots of fingers. Ears, yes. Eyes - two. Nose. I've had worse. Chin - blimey. Hair...I'm a girl!! No!! No!! I'm-I'm not a girl!! And I'm still not ginger!! There's something, there's something I'm forgetting. I'm...I'm, I'm, I'm-"

*T.A.R.D.I.S. shakes*

**Eleventh Doctor:** "Hah!! Crashing!!"

\- The Doctor, S4 E18 ("The End of Time - Part Two")


	9. "I Let You Keep Him."

**Rose:** "Arthur?"

**Tenth Doctor:** "Yeah, it's a good name for a horse."

**Rose:** "No, we're not keeping the horse!"

**Tenth Doctor:** "I let you keep Mickey!!"

\- The Doctor to Rose, S2 E4 ("The Girl in the Fireplace")


	10. "Fez."

**River:** "What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?"

**Eleventh Doctor:** "It's a fez. I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool."

\- The Doctor to River, S5 E13 ("The Big Bang")


	11. "Pandorica Speech."

**Eleventh Doctor:** "Because guess who? Ha! Listen, you lot, you're all whizzing about. It's really very distracting. Could you all just stay still a minute because I. Am. TALKING!!! The question of the hour is, who's got the Pandorica? Answer, I do. Next question. Who's coming to take it from me? Come on! Look at me. No plan, no back up, no weapons worth a damn. Oh, and something else. I don't have anything to lose! So, if you're sitting up there in your silly little spaceship, with all your silly little guns, and you've got any plans on taking the Pandorica tonight, just remember who's standing in your way. Remember every black day I ever stopped you, and then, AND THEN, do the smart thing. Let somebody else try first."

\- The Doctor, S5 E12 ("The Pandorica Opens")


	12. "Potato."

**Eleventh Doctor:** "Who do you think I am?"

**Strax:** "Sherlock Holmes."

**Eleventh Doctor:** "Don't try and be clever, Strax, it doesn't suit you."

**Strax:** "Sorry, Sir."

**Eleventh Doctor:** "I'm the clever one. You're the potato one."

\- The Doctor and Strax, S7 Christmas Special ("The Snowmen")


	13. "Bye-Bye, Pond."

**Eleventh Doctor:** "It's funny. I thought if you could hear me, I could hang on somehow. Silly me. Silly old Doctor. When you wake up, you'll have a mum and dad, and you won't even remember me. Well, you'll remember me a little. I'll be a story in your head. But that's okay. We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one, eh? Because it was, you know. It was the best. The daft old man who stole a magic box and ran away. Did I ever tell you that I stole it? Well, I borrowed it. I was always going to take it back. Oh, that box. Amy, you'll dream about that box. It'll never leave you. Big and little at the same time. Brand new and ancient, and the bluest blue ever. And the times we had, eh? Would have had. Never had. In your dreams, they'll still be there. The Doctor and Amy Pond, and the days that never came."

*The Doctor looks at the crack in her wall*

**Eleventh Doctor:** "The cracks are closing. But they can't close properly until I'm on the other side. I don't belong here anymore. I think I'll skip the rest of the rewind. I hate repeats. Live well. Love Rory. Bye-bye, Pond."

\- The Doctor to Amelia Pond, S5 E13 ("The Big Bang")


	14. "Kidneys."

**Twelfth Doctor:** "Kidneys!! I've got new kidneys!! I don't like the colour."

**Clara:** "Of your kidneys?"

*T.A.R.D.I.S. begins shaking.*

**Clara:** "What's happening?!"

**Twelfth Doctor:** "We're probably crashing!!"

**Clara:** "Into what?!"

**Twelfth Doctor:** "Stay calm. Just, one question. Do you happen to know how to fly this thing?"

\- The Doctor and Clara, S7 E15 ("Time of the Doctor")


	15. "Thick."

**Tenth Doctor:** "You are the best! Do you know why? Because you're so thick. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania. And so's your dad."

\- The Doctor, S2 E4 ("The Girl in the Fireplace")


	16. "One Dalek."

**Cyberman:** "Daleks. Be warned. You have declared war on the Cybermen."

**Dalek Sec:** "THIS IS NOT WAR. THIS IS PEST CONTROL!"

**Cyberman:** "We have 5 million Cybermen. How many are you?"

**Dalek Sec:** "FOUR."

**Cyberman:** "You would destroy the Cybermen, with four Daleks?"

**Dalek Sec:** "WE WOULD DESTROY THE CYBERMEN WITH ONE DALEK. YOU ARE SUPERIOR IN ONLY ONE RESPECT."

**Cyberman:** "And what is that?"

**Dalek Sec:** "YOU ARE BETTER AT DYING."

\- The Cult of Skaro and Cybermen, S2 E13 ("Doomsday")


	17. "12."

**Twelfth Doctor:** "Laugh hard. Run fast. Be kind. Doctor...I let you go."

\- The Doctor, S10 E13 ("Twice Upon a Time")


End file.
